Random Sonic Fanfics
by GhostlyEchidna
Summary: As the title says, there will be random fanfics with random characters. This is copy pased from my Wattpad account sooo yea.
1. Silver x Espio

It was a normal day. Charmy was quiet. Vector was sleeping. Mighty and Ray were outside. And Espio and Sonic were also outside. Most of these events are normal exept for the fact that Charmy was as quiet as a mouse. Normally he won't stop talking but he had nobody to talk to this day so he just shut up and watched My Little Pony. [A/N Yes, Charmy watches My Little Pony.]

~With Sonic and Espio~

"Espio, maybe you should consider going on a date with Silver.". Sonic said smirking. "N- no! I can't! I can't!". Espio said quickly looking away. "I think Silver would like it if you asked him out.". Sonic said. "I'm not going to!". Espio said his entire body turning red. [A/N Yea, Espio colour changed because he's a chameleon.] "What's wrong? Ya don't like Silver anymore?". Sonic asked. "That's not it I just don't want to go out with him.". Espio said returning to his purple colour. "Atleast admit your feelings to him.". Sonic said. "No, I will not. I could care less if you tell him but he won't believe you!". Espio said. "Tell him, everything worked out fine with me and Jet.". Sonic said. "Yeah because Jet liked you.". Espio said. "Yes and, everything also worked out with Shadow and Mephiles.". Sonic said. "Mephiles kind of forced Shadow into sex then leading them to becoming something.". Espio said. "Ah huh, but, in the end Shadow enjoyed being with Mephiles. Everything DID work out for them.". Sonic said. "I don't know. I don't.". Espio said looking back at Sonic. "You don't know what?". Sonic asked teasingly. "I don't know if I should tell Silver. That I like him.". Espio said. "Mmm, what's the worse that could happen?". Sonic asked. "Vector will kill me if he finds out I'm not straight.". Espio said. "I'm sure he won't mind.". Sonic said. "Maybe we can have Knuckles help you with this.". Sonic said. "How can Knuckles help?". Espio asked. "He acts like he's in a relationship with Metal Sonic and Chaos.". Sonic said. "But they only guard the Master Emerald. I guess the three are prettty close though.". Espio said. "I seen Knuckles kiss Chaos and Metal before though.". Sonic said. "Stalker.". Espio said.

Espio got up from sitting next to Sonic. "I'm leaving.". Espio said. "No you're not. We're going to Knuckles for some help.". Sonic said violently grabbing Espio's wrist pulling him in the direction of Angel Island. "I'll go just losen your grip a bit.". Espio said trying to pull his wrist out of Sonic's hand. Sonic let go of Espio and Espio followed. "How will we get onto Angel Island if it's floating?". Espio asked. "Normally Shadow is in the area. Sometimes even Silver.". Sonic said. "I don't see how Silver is a huge help.". Espio said. "He A ) Has Psycokinesis and B ) Can harness Chaos Energy so he can use Chaos Control just like Shadow can.". Sonic said. "Good point... I guess.". Espio said. "Mm, yeah, whatever.". Sonic said.

~About 30 minutes later~

"Sonic, I'm NOT dating Chaos OR Metal Sonic! All we do is guard the Master Emerald!". Knuckles shouted his muzzle being as red as his fur. It was like he didn't even have a muzzle. "Mm, yeah. Sure.". Sonic said sarcasticly. "Grrr.". Knuckles growled. Chaos looked at Metal Sonic.

The two looked to the arguing blue hedgehog and red echidna. Espio sat in the backround confused as ever not wanting to get involved. "Whyever are Knuckles and Sonic fighting?". Metal Sonic asked Chaos. Since Chaos can't talk, he just shrugged. Chaos was probably more forgotten than Sally is to Knuckles. Sure Knuckles see's Chaos everyday but Chaos is so quiet. Chaos can't really talk but he can still make nosie. Metal Sonic was also fairly quiet. Yes, he can talk but doesn't unless he really want's to.

Silver came on the island because Sonic and Knuckles were so loud Silver could hear them from the ground. He also heard everything Sonic said at Green Hill [A/N Where Sonic and Espio were at the beggining of this.] Which ment Silver knew. Oh how happy this little white hedgehog was to hear that. He was normally happy but that made him happier. This is what Espio did not know. He didn't know he was being watched throughout the day. Luckily Silver was good at hiding stuff like that. Sadly Silver may end up in a grave if Espio finds out.

Chaos and Metal Sonic over heard Sonic and Knuckles lower their voices because they all of a sudden started talking about sex. [A/N I have no ideas for this XD] Poor Chaos caught onto this. Metal Sonic was left confused. Since Chaos couldn't talk Chaos couldn't explain anything to Metal Sonic. "Chaos? Whatever is Knuckles talking about?". Metal Sonic asked Chaos. Chaos closed his eyes and looked away from everyone. "I'm left confused as to figure out?". Metal Sonic said. Chaos gave Metal Sonic a sad glance and then looked back at the arguing Sonic and Knuckles.

~Off of Angel Island~ [A/N Silver left the island]

"Where's Sonic?". Jet asked. "I don't know but what do you want with him?". Amy asked raising her hammer above Jet's head. "I just wanna know where he is!?". Jet said. "You better not kill him he's MINE.". Amy said almost crushing Jet with her hammer. "Sonic did not tell you?". Jet asked backing away from the angry pink hedgehog. "Tell me WHAT!?". Amy yelled. "Sonic doesn't like you like him.". Jet said. "Oh yes he doES!". Amy yelled. Jet felt guilty about telling Amy but he had to or it was his life. "Well, if I could find Sonic then maybe I can show you what I mean.". Jet said. "Well, as far as I know, Silver was the last to see him. That was MONTHS ago though.". Amy said. "I saw him this morning. He told me had to help Espio out with something in Greem Hill but Sonic's not there. So if Sonic isn't in Green Hill, he could be anywhere at this point.". Jet said.

Silver came out of nowhere scaring the hell out of Amy and Jet. "Or Sonic, Knuckles, Espio, Chaos and Metal Sonic are on Angel Island.". Silver said. "How do you know this, Silver?". Amy asked giving Silver a dead stair. "I can hear them and I saw Sonic and Espio get up there and I brought them up there but I quickly left.". Silver said. "You BETTER bring us to Sonic if ya know what's good for ya!". Amy said. "Okay, okay! Calm down Amy.". Silver said inoccently.

~After Silver used his Psycokinesis to get them up on Angel Island~

"I brought some more up here for you, Knuckles.". Silver said. "I ALREADY HAVE TO DEAL WITH SONIC!". Knuckles shouted sounding angry. "Shut up before your Master Emerald isn't the only thing to get smashed.". Amy said. [A/N Amy was out of her mind] "Whatever do you mean Amy?". Metal Sonic asked. Amy tried running to the Master Emerald with her hammer but got grabbed by Metal Sonic. Chaos started making low growling noises at Amy. [A/N Chaos made noises in Sonic X so why not let him make noises in this. Although Jet and Silver wern't really in Sonic X. I don't think Metal Sonic was in Sonic X either though. Whatever, back to the story.]

Just kidding! Y'all will have to wait for chapter 2! Haha! Gotcha~ ;)


	2. Sonic x Chaos

Welp! For anybody saying "Hmmm, I haven't read anything today. Oooh, this story seems interesting! *Clicks story* Sonic x Chaos... WHAT THE FU-!?". I'll allow it xD. Atleast I would expect a situation of something along the lines of that. Umm yeah. I don't really know about what so say at this point. Umm. Well okay. Uhhhhh. UHHHHHHH.

It was a cold October night. Almost everything was normal and everyone was doing the usual. Sonic was running, Amy was having a tea party with Cream, Shadow was watching porn [A/N Yes, that's normal for Shadow.], Silver was just questioning everything he could question about Shadow, Infinite was ATTEMPTING to watch Big the Cat fish but he got bored now he's humping a tree [A/N I can't with that part xD], Gadget was watching Infinite and so was Big, Big didn't know what sex was so he assumed it was a jackal thing, Metal Sonic was helping Tails work on his plane and Chaos and Knuckles were guarding the Master Emerald.

"Chaos, do you know what paint is?". Knuckles asked Chaos. Chaos shook his head no. "Well, follow me.". Knuckles said standing up and motioning for Chaos to follow. Chaos did as asked and followed. Knuckles took paint that he grabbed from nowhere because if Sonic can take the Chaos Emeralds from out of nowhere in Sonic Unleased it's acceptable to grab paint out of nowhere in a fanfiction. I mean it's only logical. Knuckles took the paint and painted a line of red paint on the wall. "Now, come get me when this paint is dry.". Knuckles said. Chaos being a bit confused nodded in agreement. Chaos however shrugged and decided not to do as asked and jumped off the island. He landed in water so he was fine.

As Chaos was getting out of the water he noticed some blue figure running. He noticed the blue figure getting closer and closer. Sonic didn't cross Chaos' mind because he was thinking about what he would do if Knuckles didn't find him at that exact wall. Right before Chaos could snap back into reality the blue figure ran straight into him causing him to just become a splatter of water on the ground. The figure stopped noticing who he just ran into.

"Sorry Chaos.". Sonic said. Chaos came off the ground in his normal form again. Chaos nodded at the apology. "Why aren't you guarding the Master Emerald with Knuckles?". Sonic asked forgetting that Chaos was unable to talk. Chaos shrugged. "Oh wait, you can't speak English languge.". Sonic said. Chaos nodded but Chaos couldn't speak any languge.

It wasn't that Chaos couldn't speak because he was never taught how to but because he didn't have a mouth. Sure Mephiles didn't have a mouth yet he can still talk. I don't think Neo Metal Sonic does either buut! Chaos isn't Neo Metal Sonic or Mephiles! [A/N Before anyone goes "Wtf, Metal Sonic DOES talk!". You're right and wrong. Metal Sonic spoke human languge I think once in the Sonic the Hedgehog Movie. Otherwise, he's silent.]

"Chaos, you know Knuckles is gonna come looking for you.". Sonic said. Chaos nodded. "How will you get back on Angel Island?". Sonic asked. Chaos started to walk away hoping Sonic would follow. As wished, Sonic followed.

Chaos walked to the waterfall coming off of Angel Island.

"Uhh, Chaos. I don't like water.". Sonic said backing away from the water fall. Chaos nodded and grabbed a vine. Chaos tied the vine around Sonic's waist. "What're you doing, Chaos?". Sonic asked being a bit skeptical. Chaos went into the form of water and went into the waterfall with the vine still with him. "CHAOS NO! I CANNOT SWIM!". Sonic shouted.

~3 minutes later~ [Yes, I'm that lazy xD]

"Ugghhh, I feel sick...". Sonic said. Chaos shrugged. Chaos sat down in front of the wall with the paint on it. "Why is there paint on the wall?". Sonic asked. Chaos made bubbling noises only Knuckles and Tikal knew how to understand. "I don't know what that means.". Sonic said. Chaos nodded because he knew this. Chaos heard some noises from the bush and he put one of his "water finger" things over Sonic's mouth so he would shut up. Knuckles came out of the bush.

"Chaos? How did Sonic get up here?". Knuckles asked. Chaos shrugged. "No, I know you know because I saw everything.". Knuckles said. Chaos made bubbling noises translating to 'crap'. Knuckles nodded and just looked at Chaos. "Sonic, don't get any fishy thoughts about stealing MY Master Emerald. "I don't have use for it. You're Emerald will be fine. Rouge, Jet and Egghead are the one's you wanna worry about. Especially Jet. He'll take it because, he took all 7 Chaos Emeralds a few years back.". Sonic said. "I remember. Seriously though. Do. Not. TOUCH. IT!". Knuckles said. "Okay, okay. I get it.". Sonic said.

When you're out of ideas and you need to start a part with Silver and Shard: Me at the moment xD


	3. Shard x Silver

Before anyone ask. "Why Shard x Silver?". Well, why not? I will try to make some fanfictions with ships I've never been able to find fanfictions for, so that's why.

"Ey. Shard?". Silver asked. "Where's Larry?". Silver asked. Shard looked away from Silver. "I haven't seen Larry in a few months because he was reported missing in a forest. Police are still searching.". Shard said. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?". Silver shouted. "I didn't find out until Metal Sonic told me. Please, do not yell at me.". Shard said. "Okay, but can't you do anything?". Silver asked. "As far as I know, no...". Shard said. "Are you sure?". Silver asked. "Of course I'm sure. From what I understand, you wan't as much info as you can gather. As much as I would love to help, I know nothing more of the topic and I think you should leave the police and Vector, Espio and Charmy to deal with all of this.". Shard said. "Okay, fine.". Silver said. "Police will however declare Larry dead soon for unknown reasons if not sighted within 30 days.". Shard said. "How did he go missing in the first place though?". Silver asked. "Like I have stated, I am unaware. I have told you all I know.". Shard said. "Okay, I'm done asking questions.". Silver said.

Ever since Larry has disapeared, things had been quite weird. It wasn't that Larry and Silver were anywhere near dating eachother. But rather the fact that they were friends and NOBODY in Mobius had seen Larry for 9 whole months. Both Shard and Silver were pretty worried. Although Shard can't really feel emotions considering the fact that, Shard is a robot. Just like Metal Sonic is. He was still worried. More than that, Shard was worried about how crazy Silver would go.

"Come on, Silver. Let's just go home. I think if you get a bit of rest, that should get your mind off things.". Shard said. "I'm not tired though.". Silver complained. Shard gave him a threatening stair. "On second thought! I'm really tired!". Silver said regreting his other statement. Shard nodded.

~After Shard and Silver got home~

[Ghost: For anyone wondering, Shard and Silver live together. Me and Rouge have been spying on them for months. Hehheheheheheeee... Although, nothing GOOD has happened between them. Yet.]

"I do not mind if you do not rest, but at least lay down and relax for a small while. While you do that, I will go and see if the police or Vector have some more answers. Sound okay?". Shard said. "Yes.". Silver said. "Okay, but please. Do not do much phisical activity. You may read though. Anything that will help calm the nerves.". Shard said. "I know, I know.". Silver said. Shard nodded and left the house.

"Why is Shard so protective of me?". Silver asked himself. Silver didn't mind it but he was still curious. He knew that he did love Shard. He thought Shard caught on by now, but curiousity got the best of Silver.

Yes, that was short but only because I wanna make a Sonic x Spike story soooo yeaa. I am still working on the 3rd part of the Infinite x Gadget fanfiction...I have some of it done just gotta do the part where they... y'all know what. I really wanna write it but I am sooooo scared to! I've never done that stuff before! :( I did promise it so I'm gonna do it... ughh nobody rush me please...


	4. Sonic x Shadow

[ I was writing this a few minutes ago (4:57 AM 9/25/2018) and I switched to a different tab, AND ALL MY WORK WAS FUCKING GONE! I'M SO FUCKING MAD AND NOW I HAVE TO REWRITE THE ENTIRE DAMN STORY! *intense screaming* I HATE MY FUCKING LIFE FU*KING SH*T! GOD FU*KING DA*N IT!]

"So explain to me how Sonic got sick?" Shadow asked. "You pushed him into a germ infested lake, Shadow. I think he has the flu!" Amy said. "Or he has the common cold." Shadow said. "Flu!" Amy said. "And anyways, I NEED to help Sticks clean her house. Please, do not hurt Sonic and call me if he doesn't listen." Amy said. "Yeah, yeah, I won't hurt him." Shadow said. "Good. Bye." Amy said as she walked out the door.

"Why did Amy make YOU take care of me." Sonic asked. Shadow's muzzle turned red. Sonic tilted his head in confusion. "I- I don't know." Shadow said. Sonic shrugged not thinking anything of what just happened.

It was going to be hard for Shadow to pay attention because he liked the blue hedgehog. Sonic didn't know about this and didn't think about the topic. Sure he liked Shadow also but, Sonic had never thought anything about love. All Shadow and Sonic could think about now was about each other. This wasn't even new! That's been going on for around a year for Shadow! However for Sonic, only a few months.

"Okay, Amy said you need medicine in which she did not provide. I am going to the store." Shadow said. Sonic nodded. "Do not leave that spot, Sonic." Shadow said.

°+• 1 Hour Later... •+°

When Shadow returned he found Sonic curled up in a ball and sleeping. Shadow did however find himself blushing as he stairred at the blue hedgehog. Shadow noticed this and shook his head.

Shadow gently shook Sonic. "Wake up..." Shadow calmly wispered in his monotone voice. Sonic jumped but noticed it was only Shadow and not Amy. "I have medicine I would like you to take." Shadow said. "I *cough* won't eat any of that shit!" Sonic said. "I'll have to call your girlfriend Amy I guess." Shadow said. "She isn't my GIRLFRIEND! And anyways. You aren't THAT cold." Sonic said. Shadow stairred at him and blushed a little. "Y- you're off the hook for now... S- Sonic.." Shadow said trying to sound stable. Sonic tilted his head at the shuddering hedgehog then looked away blushing as well. "I do still require you to take the medication." Shadow said. Sonic growled. He HATED medication. "I will not take medication that taste like piss." Sonic said. "How do you know what piss taste like, Faker?" Shadow asked. "I don't know what it taste like. I just know it'll taste bad." Sonic said. "Please, take it and I will leave you alone about the medecation for a little while." Shadow asked. Sonic shook his head no. Shadow gave Sonic a death glare. "O- on second thought... I think I'll take the medicine." Sonic said. Shadow smiled a little bit.

*Sonic took the medicine*

"There. Happy, Shadow?" Sonic asked crossing his arms. "Sure, Amy also said you need a bath." Shadow said. "NO I REFUSE TO GET IN ANY BODY OF WATER. ABSOLUTELY *cough* NOT!" Sonic yelled.

Shadow sat down on the ground next to the couch Sonic was sitting on. Shadow stairred into Sonic's eyes. Sonic did the same. This "Stairring contest" lasted a good minute before Sonic looked at the bathroom without a word.

"Please, Sonic. I won't make you stay in for a long time." Shadow said. "Fine..."

°+•After about 10 minutes of trying to get Sonic into the bathroom•+°

"Sonic, you're locked in here, you cannot escape." Shadow said blocking the door. Sonic growled knowing he agreed to the bath but regreting that. Shadow took off Sonic's brown scarf and put it on the sink counter top. Since Shadow got the water in the tub before hand, he knew Sonic wasn't gonna struggle to get out.

Shadow gave Sonic a death glare as Sonic slowly stepped into the bath water and sat. Sonic was about ready to kill Shadow and himself.

"Shadow, this is kind of preverted." Sonic mumbled. Shadow's muzzle turned red at the thought. Sonic layed his head on the side of the tub and his arms hung out.

Shadow stood up and gave Sonic a bar of soap that he got from absolutely nowhere cause like I said in that other part, if Sonic can grab the Chaos Emeralds out of nowhere in Unleased, I think it's acceptable to make Shadow grab some soap from nowhere.

8 minutes later

"Shadow can I please get out of here? You know I hate water." Sonic said. Shadow nodded not wanting to argue with Sonic.

1 hour later

"Thanks, Shadow." Amy said as she walked in to see Sonic sleeping. Shadow nodded and walked out. "Wait, Shadow?" Amy said trying to stop him from leaving

"What do you need." Shadow asked crossing his arms. "Did you do as I asked?" Amy asked. Shadow nodded and left.

1 week later

Shadow was stairring at the water that surrounded the island. Sonic ran up behind Shadow.

"Well, Faker. I see you're better and your girlfriend isn't with you." Shadow said. "I've adressed this before, Shadow. I'm NOT her boyfriend and she isn't my girlfriend. Not to mention the fact I'm not technically straig-" Sonic stopped realizing what he almost told Shadow. "So, this faker is gay. Who whould have guessed." Shadow said. Sonic knew Shadow wasn't looking but he nodded. "Interesting." Shadow said. "What? What's interesting?" Sonic asked confused. Shadow turned to Sonic who was behind him. "I wouldn't have guessed. You seem like some straight hedgehog who like everyone else, want's nothing to do with me." Shadow said. Sonic realized what Shadow was admitting. Sonic stairred at Shadow not knowing what to do. Shadow did the same. After about a minute, Sonic kissed Shadow on the lips. At first Shadow was confused but all that confusion quickly faded away...

The end~! I love that one although I don't really like Sonadow. Whatever! I loved this. Sorry it took sooooooooo long to make. It took over a month and I apologize.


End file.
